1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel and a method of manufacturing a display substrate for use in the display panel. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display panel with desirable reliability and a method of manufacturing a display substrate for use in the display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a display apparatus includes a display panel for displaying images. The display panel may display an image using a light provided from an external light source. The display panel may include color filters for filtering colors of the light.
The display panel includes a plurality of pixel areas through which lights having filtered colors pass and a non-pixel area disposed adjacent to the pixel areas. The display panel includes two substrates; the pixel areas and the non-pixel area are defined on each of the two substrates. Typically, the two substrates face each other, and the color filters are disposed on one of the two substrates.
The display panel may include a switching device and a pixel electrode in each pixel area. The display panel may include a common electrode facing the pixel electrode. The pixel electrode or the common electrode may be disposed on associated color filters. An organic layer may be disposed between the pixel electrode and the color filters or between the common electrode and the color filters.